


The Great Cookie Contest

by InkStainedWings



Series: One-Shots [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Contest, Cookies, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings
Summary: Jack challenges all the couples living in the bunker to an epic cookie baking contest.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Nick (Supernatural), Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: One-Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/255352
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	The Great Cookie Contest

It was Jack’s idea. A contest he said. To see which couple worked together the best. It only took Gabriel looking at Lucifer before all four couples in the bunker were in. So Gabriel helped Jack set the stage. Four cooking stations, all equipped professionally, one hungry nephilim judge waiting at the end.

Their task? Make the best damn Christmas cookies on the world. There was a spell that allowed the couples sharing a vessel to both have fully functional bodies.

To the very left was Gabriel and Sam. A recipe for white chocolate ginger snap cookies laying on their counter and Sam dressed plainly with his hair pulled back in a bun while Gabriel had the classic Kiss the Cook black apron.

Beside them Nick and Lucifer, a torn recipe from the back of some Christmas cookie container leaning against a jar of flour, both in equally frilly floral aprons.

Next was Michael and Adam. No recipe graced their station but Adam had convinced Michael to wear a classic white apron and he himself was wearing a blue one with little puppies on it. Jack made sure to take note of this in his notebook.

Lastly Dean and Castiel, no aprons, no recipe, Dean was already complaining that they had to make cookies instead of pie.

“The time is set for 2 hours, angels graces have been disabled, may the best cookie makers win! Start the Clock!” Jack announced and all four couples sprung into action.

The first hiccup was had by team Midam, as named by Jack. Adam had to slowly explain to Michael how each appliance worked and what they were going to use them for. This took valuable cooking time from the pair while others were already getting into making dough.

Team Sabriel seemed to be taking the lead with Sam mixing their batter by hand as Gabriel added ingredients. They were focused.

The Nikifer team had already somehow gotten flour over their entire workstation but were still seeming to be doing well, surprising young Jack as he walked around watching and taking notes.

Destiel seemed to have added too many eggs and were trying to rework the recipe to just make more cookies, a brave move Jack thought.

Time went by and the Midam station started to make a comeback. Now that Adam had explained everything to Michael they were working very well together, easily chatting about their work and flowing together like a river over stones.

Nikifer had fallen behind. Nick had slipped in the spilled flour and Lucifer had caught him leading to a heated make-out situation against the counter.

This also slowed down the Sabriel team since Gabriel had to take time to rib on his brother for being gross.

Destiel pulled ahead. Dean and Cas were doing basic round cookies but they were doing 5 times the number of the other teams. Jack wasn’t sure they’d finish them all in time but he held hope for them.

As the contest continued Nick and Lucifer eventually managed to pull their lips apart long enough to get their tray in the oven.

“What types of cookies are you making today?” Jack asked and Lucifer grinned at his son.

“Nickerdoodles. Like snickerdoodles but with more style.” He said and Nick nodded as he prepared frosting for after the cookies had come out of the oven and cooled.

Jack moved on to the Midam station. “What about you guys? What types of cookies are you making?” He asked and Adam grinned brightly.

“Cinnamon apple crunch. My mom and I made them together every Christmas and they’re my favorite.” He explained and Michael smiled at him tenderly. “I’m just following Adam’s lead. He seems to know this well.” he said. Jack scribbled down sone notes and moved over to his desk to watch the teams from afar as they let the cookies bake.

Adam and Michael started chatting about Adam’s mom. Dean and Castiel were arguing about the perks and cons of throwing some of their cookie dough away to try to get done faster.

Nick and Lucifer had returned to making out. Sam and Gabriel were… missing? Jack tilted his head and started to walk over to try to find them but Adam stopped him.

“Uh… they needed a… bathroom break. It’s fine kid. Let them be.” He said patting Jack’s shoulder and Just just shrugged and sat back down.

Sam and Gabriel did reappear eventually though they looked rather roughed up for a bathroom break. Jack let it go though since it didn’t effect their cookies.

Timers started going off and cookies started getting pulled from the ovens. Jack’s tummy rumbled at the scents filling the air.

Dean and Cas immediately started decorating their cookies after putting another tray in. A rookie mistake according to Adam who was letting their cookies rest first and cool.

Nick and Lucifer had been distracted and taken theirs out late but luckily the cookies weren’t burnt as much as extra crisped.

Jack started writing in his notebook and zoned out for a while until the buzzer went off telling all the teams to stop.

“Bring forth your best offerings to the cookie king!” Jack told them earning a few chuckled as cookies from each team were brought for him to taste.

He started with Sam and Gabriel’s. He took a bite write something and repeated this a few times until the plate was clean. Then he moved on, cleaning each plate of the offered cookies and writing before he had finished them all and the 4 couples looked at him for his verdict.

“The winner is…” He paused drawing out the suspended and all of them waited anxiously

“Me! I win! I got you all to make me trays of cookies! Plus I get all of you as my family!” Jack said grinning as that had Adam and Sam laughing and Dean and Nick glaring at each other.

“Then what the heck were all those notes about?!” Lucifer asked trying to peek into his son’s notebook. Jack held it out for them to see he had been doodling all of them as stick figures with hearts around them.

Lucifer grinned. “I clearly look the best. Good job.” He said ruffling Jack’s hair proudly and Gabriel snickered.

“In your dreams Lu. Come on! Jack’s right we have tons of cookies now! I’ll make us hot chocolate and we can eat the cookies and watch movies!” He suggested and they all left to do just that. While no couple won the contest they all figured they got a prize… and that prize was a very cute very pleased Jack Kline who loved them.


End file.
